1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retinal camera for use in ophthalmic hospitals or the like.
2. Related Background Art
A known retinal camera, in which a focusing light beam is not separated in a light-receiving system, has used a focusing light beam projection system having a movable portion and has therefore been complicated in construction.